User talk:MetroGnome
Welcome! Hi MetroGnome -- we're excited to have Eliminate Pro Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Can you add the individual armor pages and strategy pages to the table of contents and the side bar. Currently, it is difficult to find them. Thanks. Thespartanking 17:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Powercells I want to write about them but i think they need their own category. idk how to make 1 though. Blocking Anti Matter Jet You guys should test to confirm this, but I have discovered that the Antimatter Jet's spheres can be shot down (at least with AR and PC, possibly others as well). I'm not sure if they are deflected back to the shooter or destoyed, but you can definatly stop them from heading at you. I found out when I was playing lift and I and a player with antimatter jet were facing off against each other from the two sniper holes at the very top. I was able to block his shots with my AR and then head shot him. Can you grant me the ability to change the table of contents. It seems to usually not contain all of the pages that are available. I would like to help keep the sidebar and table of contents up to date, but it is currently locked. Let me know, thanks. Platings Could I get some screenshots of the different platings (or at least some info on how to get them)? Thanks so much, and it's really nice to have the EliminatePro wikia! Thank you! --Unreal-ity 01:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Unreal-ity Eliminate Rankings Please leave me your email. I have all 100 ranking badges to share if you would like. Signed Puma my email aggiemale at gmail dot com why not just post them? MetroGnome 00:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I have the time to post and upload 100 images and detail them. If I get to it, I will, but if need, feel free to message me then. Signed Puma. Blocking Anti Matter I'm not sure about blocking anti matter. It always appeared to me as if they'd travel a certain distance and dissolve by themselves. Options Article Reply Hey, thanks! :) That was actually my first new wiki page. :P And if you could critique it after I upload an image for the default settings, that would be awesome. --Me27 01:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) titan jr and pro Ive noticed now that as my skill level moves past 3000 more and more people begin using the titan launchers. This is becoming a major problem for me because i run into titan launchers everyhwere which i think are highly overpowered. They need to get some other weapons that have good power or new armor so i can properly defend against a titan user while using a different weapon and meaintaining my dignity by not sinking down to their level Room for other sites? I was hoping you could unlock or add a section for community sites dedicate to Eliminate Pro as well. As the admin of http://forums.eliminatepro.net, I would appreciate a mention here. Our community regularly references this site and would love to work together to bring more information and editors here. Thanks for considering and feel free to contact me directly on the forums, we would welcome you and thank you for creating such a great resource! To James Shank, I believe your forum has a link at this area Forum:Index. The best way to put together information is to add some information. Laststandb 16:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Color What color is the background for the things like Table of Contents? Basically I need a color for the Template:Armor Title, just I have no idea what to use Laststandb 17:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Is there some process to become an Admin? I know its probably too soon to be asking, but I've edited pretty much every page on the wiki and I'd like to improve the sidebar among other things. Let me know :) Hamm